The End
by RunningfromDarkness
Summary: Spoilers for the LB.  What happened on the train the day it crashed, killing the 3 Pevensies?  How did Susan cope, and get through the days that followed.  Warning: Major character death in the first chapter.  Rated T for death scene.
1. The Train Crash

**If you don't like reading sad, angsty stories, don't read this. The first chapter is really sad. It gets better, but this was a little hard to write. The first two chapters will be based on the 3 Pevensies, the next few based on Susan. Enjoy!**

The Train Crash

The train raced on the tracks, getting closer and closer to the train station. Edmund was sitting beside me, Peter in front. We had gone on a trip out to the countryside with our parents, though Susan had stayed home.

It had been a fun trip, but all of us missed Susan. The old Susan anyway. This new Susan only loved make-up, boys, and invitations. We had begged her to come, but she had refused. It had upset my parents, but they didn't push her into going. Sighing, I looked out the window, watching the scenery rush past us.

Peter was reading a book, Edmund just sitting there. Our parents were talking near the front of the train car. I was a little sad to be going home, partly because I'd have to see Susan again. The house wasn't as cheerful when she was there, as awful as it was to say. She was just no fun to be around anymore. Not since she'd become like this. I felt like I had lost her. We were so close when we were younger, but ever since we had left Narnia for the second time, she began to pull away, grow more distant. I hardly knew her anymore. We used to tell each other everything, to laugh and cry together. But all that had changed.

I had lost a close school friend a couple of months ago, and when I tried to talk to Susan about it, she had acted like she couldn't care less. She said she was too busy getting ready for some dumb party to listen. The old Susan would have sat down, listened, and put an arm around me. Instead, it had been Peter that had done that.

I could see the city rushing into view. We were close to the train station, and I picked up my bag to be ready to get off. It started with a bump. Then a bigger bump. Then a squeal of the wheels. People started screaming. Peter, Edmund and I were thrown out of our seats. I screamed, and Peter grabbed my arm.

"Hang onto me Lu!"

Edmund grabbed onto me, and we huddled there in front of the seats. The train was getting thrown around, people were screaming and yelling. I didn't know what had happened. Only that something was very wrong. We were underground, nearing the train station. The train was thrown back and forth, back and forth. I hit my head against the seat, and stuff hit me. Peter cried out as something slammed into him, causing him to let go of me. I lost my grip on Edmund as he went flying. Everything was dark. Something slammed into my side, causing a sharp pain. I felt blood begin to soak through my shirt.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. I couldn't be injured and lying on the ground. It all seemed like a bad dream. I was injured, a life threatening injury I was pretty sure. I could die. It hit me as I laid there, gritting my teeth from the pain. This could be my last day.

"Oh Aslan." I breathed. It seemed as if for a moment everything had stopped as the reality of the situation hit me. And then it all came rushing back, the screams, the thuds, the shaking of the train.

"Peter!" I screamed. He let out a groan a few feet away. I crawled my way to him, and grabbed his hand. I couldn't tell what was wrong, but he had been injured badly. "Edmund?" I called out. He let out a gasp of pain. He was nearby, but I couldn't tell where. "Peter, please answer me." I was scared. No, I was terrified. "Peter?"

"I-I'm okay Lu. Every…thing…will be…fine." He gasped, pulling me towards him, finally speaking. I felt something wet, and I huddled against him. His arm was around me. Somehow, Edmund had gotten over to us, and I gripped his hand.

"Hang in there Pete, Lu." His voice was tight with pain.

"We're not going to get through this." I whispered. Suddenly, sharp, stabbing pain in my stomach caused me to cry out. Peter gripped me tighter.

"Lu?"

"I'm…alright." I gasped, my sides heaving. "Mum, Dad?" I called out. There was no answer. "Aslan, please help us." I whispered.

The train was somehow still hurtling through the tunnel, slamming into walls, screeching like crazy. Peter nearly lost his grip on me, but I grabbed his shoulders, pressing myself against him. His arm was like iron around me, making sure I didn't go flying. I grabbed Edmund's hand, and pulled him towards us. Peter let out a small groan. He wasn't one to show pain, so his injury had to be nearly unbearable.

"Peter?" He didn't answer this time. "Peter, please, don't go. I still need you." I whispered.

"Pete?" Edmund said softly. Peter let out another groan. The train finally stopped. It was deathly silent except for the cries of the injured.

"Peter!" I hugged him, desperately wishing I had my cordial. But it was back in Narnia. Something went soaring through the air, and Edmund let out cry. He wasn't one to show pain either, and he was gasping beside me.

"Ed? Ed!"

"Goodbye Lucy." Edmund whispered. Peter somehow found his voice.

"Eddie….don't…go…" Edmund didn't respond. I crawled over to my brother, and pulled his head in my lap. Gently stroking his hair, I held his hand while he slipped away.

"Goodbye Ed." I choked out. He let out one last gasp of pain, then was still. Tears were streaming, and the pain was getting worse. "Oh, Aslan, please, if you can hear me, please, please help us!" I whispered, loud enough for Peter to hear. I made my way back to him, and I could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"We'll see Edmund soon Peter."

"What…do you mean?"

"We're not going to survive this. Maybe Edmund's in Aslan's country right now. Maybe he's waiting for us. Maybe we'll see Aslan soon too."

"There are worse things." He said almost playfully.

"Oh, but what about Susan?"

"I don't know Lucy. Dear Aslan, I don't know. I don't want to lose her, but she's given up her faith."

"It was the only way she could cope."

"I know, I know. It was hard on her, but it was hard on all of us, having to accept living in England." I laid down next to him, and felt his arm wrap around me. "It'll be okay Lu. We may not see Susan again, but we still have each other. And Aslan wouldn't let us die if our time wasn't up."

"I know, but I'm scared. I didn't think I would die this soon."

"Neither did I." We sat like that for several minutes, and I began to wonder if help would ever come. Peter let out a small gasp, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Peter?"

"The…pain….worse…oh….Aslan…so…bad….can't…stand…it…much…longer…" He gasped, his body shaking with the pain. He let out a scream that tore right through my heart. My brother, the strong one, the one I loved so dearly, suffering from so much pain. He started writhing, another scream escaping him. I clutched his hands, his face a mask of pure agony. "Lucy…oh…Aslan….please…help me…" I started crying, unable to bear seeing Peter in so much pain.

"Peter, let go. I'll follow you soon. I would be telling you to hold on if I wasn't, because I need you, but I'm not going to last much longer." I whispered. I knew I wasn't going to survive this. It seemed like one big nightmare. One minute we're on our way back to Finchely, the next, huddled on the ground, crying out in pain with Edmund already gone. He was gone. My brother really was dead. It hit me in that instant, what it really meant. I wouldn't see him again, not in this life anyway. If by some miracle, I pulled through, I'd have to go on without him.

And Peter was about to follow him. Part of me wished I was going first, so I didn't have to face it alone, but Peter only had a few moments left. And I wanted him to let go. He was in excruciating pain, and help wasn't going to come in time, so there was no point in making himself go through even more.

"Good…bye…Lucy…"He gripped my hand, and let out a last gasp before his hand went slack, his body limp. Even though I knew I would die soon too, tears rolled down my cheeks. I laid my head on his chest, and held his hand that was getting colder by the second. Even though he was gone, I could still have the comfort having him close when my time came.

The pain was getting worse. Something had impaled my stomach, most likely hitting an internal organ. My body was growing weaker, but I didn't fight it. Edmund and Peter were both dead; Mum and Dad probably were too. Susan, well, if she still cared, she would manage. She always had. And maybe, just maybe, she'd find faith in Aslan again. Once she read the letter I had left. She would find it, I knew she would. She was the only reason I had left to live, but I didn't want to live. I needed my brothers more than I needed Susan, and they were both gone.

I let out a gasp, gripping Peter's hand as the pain increased even more. A scream escaped me. "Aslan, I can't take this!" I cried.

"Stay strong dear one. Your time is near." A voice floated towards me. Aslan. I let out another scream, but I suddenly had the sensation of someone holding me, holding me tight. Someone there to comfort me in my last few seconds.

"Goodbye Susan." I whispered. I closed my eyes, and let the darkness washed over me.

**I know, I know, really sad. But what do you think? Horrible, really good, somewhere in between? Remember to review! I take time to respond to each one, and I include a spoiler!**

**So, the bad news and the good news. The good news is the next chapter is already written. The bad news is I still have to edit it, and let my beta reader read it. I hope to have it up by Monday, if not before. But the more reviews I get, the faster I just may decide to work!**


	2. Aslan's Country

**And...the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Aslan's Country

I blinked, squinting in the bright light. I heard voices, Peter's I thought. "Lu, Lu?" He asked, kneeling down by me. Everything swarmed into focus. I was lying on the grass, Peter beside me. Edmund stood nearby, looking down at us. A crystal blue sky shone above, the grass a rich green. "Peter…what happened?" I asked.

"You remember the train station? Well, I think we all died. I just remember closing my eyes, and waking up here."

I shuddered, remembering watching Peter and Edmund die, then the horrible pain I went through before I too, slipped away. Peter noticed, and put a comforting arm around me. "It's all over Lu. Now look around you. Where do you think we are?

I scanned the area, noticing a wide valley below us, white clouds in the sky, a fresh, gentle breeze. A flare of hope arose in me.

"Aslan's country?" I guessed, eagerness in my eyes, and Peter nodded.

"We're home Lucy. We're finally home." I sat there for several minutes, the fact not quite sinking. And finally it did. We didn't have to live in Finchley any more. We could stay here. Forever. I let out a shriek of happiness, leapt to my feet, and took off. Peter and Edmund grinned at each, then tore after me.

I ran through the grass, never tiring, never slowing. I had never felt so happy. I could stay here forever, never having to go home again. Peter and Edmund were clearly as excited as I was. I was never really happy living in England. I had accepted it, tried to live with my life, but something was always missing. Some feeling that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. But now…I was home.

So far, we had seen no one else just miles and miles of clear blue sky, mountains, and grasses. We ran for a while, finally reaching a large pool with a waterfall. The water was so clear, and when I leaned down to get a drink, it tasted wonderful. I pulled off my shoes, suddenly aware I was still in my clothes from England, and dangled my feet in the water. It felt cool and refreshing, the water sliding over my feet. Peter and Ed got a drink, then jumped in, shoes and all. As I leaned back, staring up at the sky, someone appeared. Aslan.

His gold mane and fur gleamed in the sunlight, his golden eyes watching us.

"Aslan!" I jumped up, and ran to him, burying my face in his fur. He laughed, falling onto his side, me rubbing up against him. "I missed you."

"I'm always with you child. Always looking over you."

"You were the voice I heard on the train, right?" He nodded.

"You called for me, and I came."

"I felt like you were holding me."

"I'm always there for you Lucy, and I was there for you in the last painful moments of your death."

"So I did die? I don't have to leave?"

"No Lucy, you never have to leave." The biggest smile on my face appeared, my eyes shining. "Oh Aslan!" I cried, and he laughed again. Peter and Edmund jumped out of the pool, and ran to him.

"Aslan, Aslan!" They hugged him, and we finally all stood up.

"Where are the others? Is Mr. Tumnus here? Is Reepicheep?"

"You'll find out soon. And we have a ways to run." Aslan took off, his powerful legs propelling him into the distance. Peter, Edmund and I had no hope of catching up, but we ran after him. Though we couldn't run as fast, we never tired, never slowed, and within a few minutes, we could see Aslan waiting up ahead. Behind him was Cair Paravel.

"Cair Paravel." Peter breathed.

"No." Aslan said. "Though it's called Cair Paravel, it's not the same one. Remember, you're not in Narnia anymore."

"How is Narnia?" I asked.

"Narnia is no longer." Aslan replied. Our faces went downcast for a moment. "Narnia's time was up, just as yours was." Aslan said gently.

"What is it now? Does it no longer exist?" I asked softly.

"That doesn't matter Lucy." Aslan said. What we didn't know was that Narnia was now a barren, frozen, wasteland. But he didn't tell us, as we would have been saddened that the place we so loved was now so deserted and dead.

A sparkling blue ocean stretched out behind Cair Paravel, a sandy seashore in front of it. I stood in awe, just caught up in the feeling of actually being here. The boys had gone on ahead, and Peter glanced back at me.

"What you waiting for Lu?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just taking in the moment." He smiled, and I ran to catch up.

We walked slowly to Cair Paravel, our eyes taking in every bit of it. Even though it wasn't the one we had lived in, it still brought back memories.

"I just can't believe we're actually here." I murmured.

"Neither can I Lucy, neither can I." Peter responded. Edmund was softly smiling, his eyes drinking in every part of Cair Paravel. We walked up the pathway, nearing the entrance. Two Narnians stepped outside, walked across the bridge, and came to stand under the gate. Our eyes lit up as we saw them. I couldn't stand it anymore. I took off running, throwing my arms around one Narnian, Peter and Edmund doing the same with the other, though hugging the ways boys usually do.

"Mr. Tumnus, dear Mr. Tumnus!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

"Lucy, how good it is to see you again!" He shouted happily, hugging her back just as tight. I looked over at my brothers and found them hugging and greeted Caspian, our old friend.

"Caspian!" I jumped out of Mr. Tumnus' arms, and ran to him.

"Lucy!" He let go of my brothers, and embraced me in a tight hug. "It's been so long."

"Yes it has." I agreed. "I'm just so happy to be here."

"How long can you stay?" He asked. I looked up at him, my eyes shining.

"Forever." I whispered. He let go, his eyes wide. "You're joking."

"No. Peter, Edmund, and I were all killed in a train crash. We never have to leave." He started smiling, a huge grin on his face. "Then Susan…"

A hint of sadness appeared in my eye. "She is still living, but she's no longer a friend of Narnia."

"What? Why not?"

"It was hard on her, leaving the second time. Especially since she fell in love. She couldn't handle it. So she pushed it out of her mind."

Caspian's face went downcast. "She no longer cares?" He said softly.

I was silent for a moment. "She still cares she just doesn't realize it. I think, deep down, that she still loves you. She just can't think about it, knowing she'll never come back. Not until she dies anyway. Caspian gave a slow nod. "Well, let's not think about that. She'll come to her senses. Now, there's someone here you'll want to see." Despite his attempt to change the subject, I knew he was hurting, by the look in his eyes. But I knew he needed to move on for the moment, and not think about it.

"Who?" I asked.

I looked across the bridge, and who else would be scampering across but dear old Reepicheap.

"Reepicheap!" I ran forward, picking him up, cuddling him close.

"Your majesty, however good it is to see you, if you wouldn't mind, please set me down." Reepicheap said, though he looked excited at seeing me again.

With a laugh, I set him back down. "How have you been Reep?"

"Well, I have been well. Aslan's country has been everything I ever dreamed it would be, and so much more. You will love it here."

"I know I will. And this time, I won't have to worry about Aslan sending me back."

"Yes, that is very good news indeed."

"What are you all waiting for? Come in, come in!" Caspain urged, running across the bridge, the others not far behind him.

Inside, many Narnians walked through the halls, all laughing and talking with one another. Caspain called them to attention. "My fellow Narnians, today is a special day. One I know we have all waited for. Three people have come back to us. Three people we all have missed. High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy have joined us."

The Narnians stopped, and stared, and I could see many familiar faces in the crowd. Then, the cheers began, as the Narnians rejoiced at having their Kings and Queen of Old back.

"But what of Queen Susan?" Someone called out.

"She is still living." I replied, leaving it at that, and not going into details.

Over the next hour, Edmund, Peter, and I greeted all our old friends. The Beavers, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, aka DLF, Trufflehunter, and everyone else we knew. The Narnians were all celebrating, happy to have their Kings, and Queen back at last.

Later, there was a feast in in honor of our return. I don't think Peter, Edmund or I stopped smiling the whole time. The joy, the happiness I felt was overwhelming. I could hardly believe we had returned. But we had. No more Finchely, no more school, no more longing. No more nights crying for Narnia, no more being treated like little kids, no more having to accept living in Finchely. I was finally, and truly, home.

**I'll try to update soon. The next chapter is written, just not edited, and I'm trying to get a chapter for my other story done, so I may not get to it for a couple days. If you're lucky, it'll be finished by Christmas. And Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you have a wonderful and safe holiday season!**


End file.
